Talk:Dust 514 Wiki
New Wiki Adminship The Adoption Request has been accepted (thank you wikia); now this wiki has an admin/bureaucrat who is active. On a similar note; due to the fact that this is a pretty large project, we may require more admins in future. For those who want to become an admin, apply here, or ask a bureaucrat on their talk page. -- Xiongu (talk) 12:49, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Wiki Adoption Request Due to continued non-response and inactivity from the Admin/Bureaucrat team, I have placed an Adoption Request to gain administrative rights. Hopefully it will go through, and the future will only be brighter from there... -- Xiongu (talk) 16:47, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Of The Wiki And Ownership Hello. Might I inquire where the admin(s) for this wiki are? Is anyone with bureaucratic rights still active here? I have seen the occasional named user, but most edits are now being performed by myself (check the edit log), trying to bring the wiki out of the now irrelivent NDA riddled state it is in, and into the present Uprising 1.7 state. If an administrator or someone with bureaucratic rights fails to respond, I shall put up a Wiki Adoption Request. Xiongu (talk) 14:56, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Stats And Stuff It would be good to have actual stats and stuff now that the NDA is lifted. --VMyshtana (talk) 15:04, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Website Complexity I'm having a lot of trouble reading this wiki on my iPad. I think it might have something to do with the complexity of the page (layers, background, dependencies, etc.). Is there a way to tone down the site's bells & whistles? Am I missing a "tablet site" link somewhere? Thanks! --VMyshtana (talk) 15:01, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Lift NDA Great information, but please lift the NDA and let people enter information. In the DUST 514 forums: "Dear players, We would like to thank you for being with us throughout the closed beta and respecting the Non-Disclosure Agreement that was in place. You've helped us build something extraordinary, and we would like to inform you that as of '''22nd of January at 13:00 GMT in US, 13:00 GMT in Europe, 5:00 GMT in Japan and 7:00 GMT in Asia, you are free to start recording videos, live streams, blogs and hold open discussions about the DUST 514 open beta.' ''We are looking forward to your Open Beta content! IMPORTANT NOTICE: Please Do not use any in-game footage or screenshots that were taken prior to Open Beta - 22nd of January. Thank you. DUST 514 Development Team" https://forums.dust514.com/default.aspx?g=posts&t=52301 17:01, January 23, 2013 (UTC)Valkyrs Fingolfin NDA-Safe Pages I have just added over 100 NDA safe pages and set the framework for more. You're welcome. Danke- Spartan1530 (talk) 02:20, November 9, 2012 (UTC) NDA Please, withhold all illegal beta information that violates the NDA until the full release comes out. If you do post information, please cite your source so that we actually know that it came from a legitimate source. The only sources allowed are from CCP themselves, and at that, only from public sources (no in-game info, no beta forum information, and no leaked information). Please do this so we can prevent all the bans we can. Thank you for your consideration. Until such time we can post such information, I will blacklist all information that breaches said NDA. -- Spartan1530 01:48, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Front page suggestions The fron page of this Dust 514 wiki has some outdated info: About section "The full game was released on May 14th 2013, and continued to see regular updates up until Fanfest 2014. It did continue to see updates past Fanfast 2014. "At FanFest 2014 it was confirmed Dust is getting End of Life support (stability and bug fixes) and the project would be continued on the PC as EVE: Legion, as the PS3 was both difficult to program for, and at the end of it's cycle. There is currently no information regarding EVE: Legion being developed for use on with the PS4." It wasn't "confirmed" that the Dust support was only "End of Life support (stability and bug fixes)"; there are new additions like concentric scaning circles, revamped rewards, new strikes with a tweaked point system for orbitals, daily missions, and encrypted strongboxes with hacked keys . Also Project Legion still hasn't even been greenlit, and there's even a new roadmap for development for Dust 514 that includes a new point release past Uprising's 1.10. Enkouyami (talk) 16:10, December 29, 2014 (UTC)